Emoções
by Baby Riddle
Summary: O único sentimento de Bellatrix era o ódio. Mas alguém seria capaz de fazer Bellatrix ter emoções? "Além do ódio, existe algo em Bellatrix? Somente Sirius Black descobriria." Sirius x Bellatrix.


_Ódio_. É tudo que Bellatrix Lestrange consegue sentir. _Devoção_. Devoção ao seu maior mestre. _Medo_. Medo de tudo que é desconhecido. Em sua arrogância, Bellatrix não confia em qualquer um. Apenas _nele_. Mesmo que inconscientemente. _Orgulho_. Jamais Bellatrix confessaria nutrir um sentimento a mais do que o ódio. Muito menos por _ele_.

Mas ela não foi muito capaz de esconder isso. O Lorde das Trevas é muito bom em Legilimência. Sabendo de todos seus segredos, o Lorde das Trevas mandara Bellatrix até o Ministério da Magia, atrás da profecia sobre ele, e Harry Potter. Ela perdeu o controle sobre suas emoções, quase pondo o plano todo em risco. Mas ela não se importava. Sua vida não era nada em comparação com a _dele_. Ela só não permitiria que _ele_ morresse. Se morresse, seria depois dela.

Mas o destino enganou Bellatrix. No mesmo dia no Ministério, enfrentando dois adolescentes — afinal, os outros quatro estavam cuidando de seus ferimentos —, Bellatrix pensou que nada ficaria melhor. Mataria ela mesma Harry Potter. Terminaria o serviço que começou com os Longbottom. Mas por aquilo Bellatrix não esperava. Não esperava que parte da Ordem da Fênix aparecesse ali.

Ela não mostrou outro sentimento do que o ódio. Jamais mostraria. Ou assim pensava ela. Ou talvez, a excitação em matar outras pessoas. Pessoas que insistiam que o Lorde das Trevas, seu maior mestre, devia morrer. Com este pensamento, Bellatrix gargalhou. A mesma gargalhada fria e sarcástica de sempre. Jamais conseguiriam matar o Lorde das Trevas.

Ninfadora Tonks fora sua primeira adversária. Era ironia ou não do destino, mas estava enfrentando sua sobrinha. Família... como se Bellatrix se importasse com isso. Nada mais é do que laço sanguíneo, que ela tanto se esforça em esconder. Tonks caiu e Bellatrix riu novamente. Um novo adversário para ela: _ele_. Bellatrix parara de rir. Encarava seu adversário, admirando a expressão de divertido interesse no rosto de seu primo, Sirius Black.

A luta começou, mas Bellatrix não queria ganhar. Não com ele. Qualquer outro, até com Alvo Dumbledore ela lutaria. Mas não com ele. Não com o único homem que fazia Bellatrix Lestrange sentir emoções. Além do ódio, existe algo em Bellatrix? Somente Sirius Black descobriria. Mas ele não teve essa chance. Em um acaso do destino, Bellatrix lançara o feitiço final em seu primo, o feitiço que o matou. Ela observou ele caindo lentamente ainda sorrindo, para detrás do véu. Ela teve a vontade de correr até o véu e procurá-lo. Mas não o fez. Somente permitiu-se sorrir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ver Harry Potter se desesperar pelo padrinho, agora morto, era tudo que Bellatrix queria. Porque se ninguém se desesperasse, ela o faria. A único emoção agora em Bellatrix, era a desolação.

Depois de tudo, fora a única que conseguiu escapar. Todos os outros, incluindo seu cunhado Lúcio Malfoy, foram presos por Alvo Dumbledore, que chegara ali pouco depois da morte de Sirius. Ela fugiu e conseguiu chegar até o Átrio, onde foi interrompida pelo chamado de Potter. A conversa fluía mas tudo que Bellatrix queria era sumir. Sumir dali, sumir da frente de Harry Potter, sumir... do mundo. Ir para junto do homem que a fazia sentir emoções.

Depois de tudo, o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa apareceu ali. Ela choramingava desculpas à ele mas essa era a desculpa para poder deixar as lágrimas fluírem. Observou a luta que se seguiu entre os dois maiores bruxos: Voldemort e Dumbledore. Potter estava escondido atrás de um estátua e ela estava presa embaixo de uma estátua também. Depois de perceber que não adiantaria em nada possuir Potter, o Lorde das Trevas aparatou dali, segurando firme no braço de Bellatrix. Enfim, ela poderia se trancar no quarto e se entregar as emoções.

No esconderijo de Voldemort, Bellatrix ouviu tudo que ele dizia e confirmava com o medo da morte. Mas agora ela não a temia mais. Queria que a morte a levasse, a levasse para junto de Sirius. Mas ela jamais iria para o mesmo lugar que ele. Eles eram completos opostos. Sirius fora bom, ela nunca fora boa. Sirius ajudava a todos, ela nunca ajudou ninguém. Sirius estaria no céu, com seus amigos, Lílian e Tiago, talvez, ela se fosse para algum lugar, iria para o Inferno por ter torturado tantas pessoas.

Depois de dispensada, Bellatrix fora até onde era seu quarto, ou seja lá que aquilo fosse. Estava sozinha, trancada, e poderia se entregar a várias emoções. Ela poderia sentir medo. Sentir culpa. Sentir remorso. E sentir tristeza. Belatriz já havia descoberto que não era ódio o que sentia pelo primo. Jamais foi. Nunca foi desejo, porque até onde sabia, na época de Hogwarts ele era desejado. Não, nunca fora isso. Era algo muito maior e mais forte, algo que Bellatrix não compreendia ou não queria compreender. O poder que Dumbledore sempre acreditou. O poder que faltava ao Lorde das Trevas. Bellatrix o tinha. Bellatrix tinha o amor por Sirius. Mas isso, ela levaria ao túmulo e, quem sabe, algum dia ela reencontraria o homem que a fez sentir emoções. Que a fez sentir o amor.

Fim.

Éééé, isso jamais aconteceria, Bellatrix não é assim, mas fazer o quê se eu adoro um Bellatrix x Sirius? Acho que Rodolfo tinha que morrer na primeira aparição dele, para Bellatrix ficar com Sirius. ù_ú Mas sabe, por mais que Bellatrix goste de matar pessoas, acho que ela não gostou muito de matar Sirius, sei lá, talvez. Mas ela matou e tá matado. Eu jurei ódio mortal à Bellatrix, depois da morte de Sirius, um dos meus preferidos, mas acho que eu gosto do humor negro dela. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, fiz em meu tempo recorde até agora: 10 minutos. xD

Como sempre, se eu não quisesse comentários, não postava histórias.

Baby.


End file.
